The Naughty School Girl and the Burnout
by allienicole16
Summary: Jackie gives Hyde a special Halloween treat. Smut.


**Authors Note: So here is your halloween present. It's a naughty little story inspired by my Halloween Costume. I blame my roommate. lol. Ne ways so enjoy and let me know what you think. Also review Jumping. That is coming to an end and also check out Session 9 which is another Halloween present for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**The Naughty School Girl and the Burnout:**

Jackie laughed as Donna pulled her costume out of the closet and held it out for her to see.

"You're going as a playboy bunny?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to her friend.

"Yeah…I thought Eric might enjoy it."

"Why does he matter?"

"Because Halloween is the one time of the year when it's okay for a girl to dress slutty for her boyfriend without it being a crime." Donna said as Jackie stared at her.

"Yeah so."

"Come on Jackie you can't tell me that you haven't thought about dressing up for Hyde."

"I have dressed up for Steven before." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked away.

"Really? When?"

"Before the nurse thing happened. I dressed up in my cheerleading uniform for him."

"Oh that doesn't count." Donna said as she hung the costume back up.

"How come?"

"Because he's seen you in that before."

"Yeah so."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"If I help you will you dress slutty for Halloween this year?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Jackie…I know you're not a prude so why won't you do this?"

"Because…I haven't slept with Steven yet."

"You haven't? But you two have been back together since July." She said as Jackie nodded.

"I just…I…I'm nervous." She whispered.

"You're nervous about what?"

"What if that nurse was better than me? What if he doesn't want me like he use to?" She asked as Donna sighed.

"Oh Jackie trust me he wants you."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He wants you alright and I'm going to help you get him." She said as she grabbed her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"What size are you?"

"What?"

"Come on what size are you?"

"Uh 3 in jeans and small in a tee shirt. What are you doing Donna?"

"I am going shopping. I'll be back in a little bit." Donna said before she left the room, leaving a confused Jackie in her wake.

* * *

Three hours later Donna walked in the room to find Jackie sleeping on her cot.

"Get up lazy. I got something for you." She said as Jackie opened her eyes.

"What'd you do?" She asked as she got up and Donna grabbed her arm.

"Here try these on." She handed her the bag and Jackie was thrown into the bathroom.

After a few minutes Jackie walked out and Donna was quite proud of herself.

"Damn I did a good job." Donna said as she walked over to Jackie.

"Donna it's kind of slutty."

"That's the point Jackie. Halloween is an excuse to get slutty. Just go with it." She said and Jackie rolled her eyes.

Jackie turned to face the mirror and surprised at what she saw.

Her legs were covered with red boots that came up to her knees while her hips were quite snug in a red and black plaid skirt that left little the imagination. The top that Donna had gotten her was white cotton that buttoned up the front with a black vest that went over it. She smiled as she checked herself out.

"Okay I do look pretty hot."

"Exactly." Donna said as she laughed.

"So now what?"

"Now you…oh wait one last thing." She said as she grabbed Jackie and pushed her down into the chair and grabbed two hair ties and her brush.

"What are you doing now?"

"You'll see."

Once she was done Donna held a mirror out for Jackie. Jackie smiled when she saw the pig tales that Donna had given her.

"Handle bars?"

"Every good school girl needs them." Donna said as she winked at Jackie.

"So now what?" Jackie asked.

"No you go show Hyde."

"But-"

"Go. Trust me Jackie. You wont regret this." She smiled before she pushed Jackie out the door.

"Stupid lumber jack." Jackie said as she walked down the stairs and grabbed one of Bob's large jackets.

* * *

She walked across the driveway and down the stairs to the basement. When she walked in she made sure to the lock the door behind her.

She heard someone snoring on the couch and smiled when she saw her boyfriend lying there, a box of sugar babies clenched in his fist.

"Steven," She said as she walked past him and up the stairs. She quickly locked that door to keep anyone out of the basement before she went down to join her sleeping boyfriend. She stared down at him as he slept and wondered how she was going to do this.

She contemplated on just waking him up but decided against it. Finally she decided to just sit in his lap. She threw her coat on his chair then put one of her legs on each side of him. He moved his hips once she was completely on him and she could have sworn he was awake only to find him still asleep. She leaned forward and put her lips to his ear.

"Steven," She whispered as she felt him stir under her.

"Huh?" He groaned as Jackie smiled.

"Baby wake up. I have a surprise for you." She said as she ran her tongue on the edge of his ear.

He hissed and quickly opened his eyes. "Jackie?"

"Hey baby." She smiled.

"What are you wearing?"

"What you don't like it?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Oh no I just…you don't-"

"Shh…it's Halloween baby and this is my costume."

"What are you supposed to be?"

"A naughty school girl who is itching for some punishment." She whispered before she leaned forward and ran her tongue lightly over his lips.

Hyde groaned from the contact and ran his hands up and down her back.

"No," She said as she pulled his hands away, "you can't touch."

"But you just said-"

"I make the rules Steven. You can touch when I say you can touch."

"Alright." He said as he removed his hands from hers and put them behind his head, "Do you worst Burkhart." He said with a smile as Jackie laughed.

"Oh I plan to baby." She got up off of his lap as he stared at her.

"What are you-"

"Close your eyes baby." She said as Hyde did as he was told.

She reached under her skirt and slid her panties down her legs till they were nothing but a puddle of fabric on the floor. She went back over to Hyde and started pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

"This needs to come off." She said as she pulled it over his head.

"These too." She said as she unbuckled the buckle of his jeans and undid the button at the top.

"Do you need help?" He asked as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Nope I got it. Close those baby blues." She whispered as she pulled his jeans to the ground and placed them over her discarded panties.

She climbed back onto his lap and Hyde hissed when he felt her wetness on him.

"Jackie you don't have any-"

"I am a naughty school girl after all." She whispered as Hyde opened his eyes to looked at her.

"Baby-"

"God Steven I'm so hot." She said as she started unbuttoning her vest.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I have all these clothes on and they're making me so hot." She unbuttoned the vest and slowly pulled it off.

"Is that better?" He asked as he licked his lips.

"No I think the top has to go too." She unbuttoned her top and pulled it off.

Hyde moaned when he saw that she was completely exposed to him.

"No bra?"

"Those things are so constricting." She whispered as she leaned forward to capture his ear with her teeth. She ran her teeth along the edge of his ear and he moaned and tried to touch her.

"Jackie please I need to touch you."

"Not till I say you can." She pulled away from his ear to face him and smiled.

"Jackie-"

"You want to touch me baby?" She asked as he nodded.

"Please?"

"You want to touch me here?" She asked as she ran her hands over her breasts, pinching and caressing her nipples as she stared at him.

"Yes." He whispered as he stared at her hands.

She moaned and threw her head back as Hyde continued to stare at her.

"Steven," She whispered, "Do you want to touch me here too?" She asked as her hands slid down her body to her skirt. She slowly lifted it up so Hyde could get a nice view before she moved her right hand down to her delicate folds.

She moaned as she moved her fingers slowly over her clit and Hyde felt like he was going to cum on the spot.

"Jackie please-" He pleaded as she removed her hands and put her skirt back down.

"Well I have been a naughty little school girl." She said as Hyde nodded.

"Yes you have." He whispered as she started unbuttoning her skirt.

"Well…I guess you can touch." She said as the skirt fell to the floor and Hyde threw himself at her.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to his room.

She laughed as he threw her down to the bed then quickly ran to the door.

"Steven," She whispered as he walked over to her and lay down beside her.

"Hi," He whispered as she smiled.

"Hi,"

"Jackie-"

"Come here." She said as he leaned towards her and she captured his lips with hers in a fiery kiss.

Hyde moved his hands to her hips and pulled her underneath him as she moaned in against his lips.

"Jackie…I love you." He said as she stared up at him.

She smiled at him before she kissed him again. "I love you too Steven."

Hyde wrapped her legs around his waist as she shook her head.

"Nope I'm on top." She said before Hyde flipped them over and Jackie slid down on him.

"Oh god," He moaned as she started moving up and down on him.

"Oh Steven," She moaned as he grabbed her hips and slammed into her.

"Oh god Jackie I don't know if I can-"

"I'm so close just let it go Steven." She moaned as he pumped in and out of here until he felt her muscles clench down on him and she moaned his name.

Hyde felt himself come as Jackie bit his neck with all her might.

"STEVEN!" She moaned into his ear.

"Oh god Jackie!" He moaned as he rode out his orgasm until he felt her fall against him.

"That was amazing Steven." She said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah…god what made you dress like that?" He asked.

"It was Donna's idea."

"Remind me to get Donna a nice Christmas present this year." Hyde said as Jackie laughed against his chest.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Hyde looked down at her and pulled her face up to look at him. "I love you Jackie Burkhart and if I never say it again I want you to know that I do."

Jackie smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So was I?"

"Where you what?"

"Was I better than her?"

"Doll you're the best I've ever had." He said as Jackie smiled.

"Good."

* * *

The next day Jackie walked into her and Donna's room with a smile on her face.

"So? How'd' it go?" Donna asked as Jackie put her bag down on the cot.

"It was….AMAZING!" She said as Donna smiled.

"I knew it would be."

"Remind me to let you pick my Halloween costumes from now on." She said as Donna laughed.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think? I'll give you hints to stuff in the future. **


End file.
